


Between

by Auto_Berserk



Category: Transformers Generation One
Genre: M/M
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-05-18
Updated: 2018-05-18
Packaged: 2019-05-08 12:23:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 398
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14694159
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Auto_Berserk/pseuds/Auto_Berserk
Summary: Las cosas entre ellos ya no son tan sencillas, los lazos que habían construido están a punto de volverse un recuerdo tan antiguo como la época de esplendor de su planeta y por causas similares; guerra, traición, abandono, olvido... recuperarlo no va a ser fácil, sobretodo cuando entre ellos hay algo más que un par de kilómetros de distancia.





	Between

Un calor intenso rodeaba a todos los presentes, alrededor del pozo de fundición esperaban indicaciones de su líder.

Un Transformer en particular estaba abstraído de la tensión general, mirando fijamente a la figura que colgaba de cabeza algunos metros sobre el metal fundido. Starscream no podía apartar la vista de aquel ser, no solo porque amenazaba su vida con el simple hecho de existir, sino también porque el mismo lo había conducido a su fatal destino.

-Decepticons, la traición a nuestra causa tiene un alto precio- hablo Megatron rompiendo el abrumador silencio.

El comandante aéreo lo sabía muy bien, el mismo lo había vivido en cada uno de sus intentos de obtener el liderazgo, pero nunca algo como esto. Muchas veces había estado al borde de la desactivación a manos de Megatron, aunque este disfrutaba de su dolor al final siempre lo dejaba con vida, solo poder volver a humillarlo en otra ocasión.

Esta vez no lo permitiría.

La criatura colgante se retorció cuando la cadena que lo sostenía descendió un par de metros. Aquel ser había arruinado sus planes de grandeza, destruyendo todo lo que había logrado con el pasar del tiempo, pero sobretodo lo había cambiado por completo.

Megatron sonrió al ver los fallidos intentos del cautivo por soltarse, aunque lo lograra el daño en sus alas y propulsores le impediría salvarse. En lo personal ya no le interesaba la vida de ese seeker, lo único que quería era descubrir al traidor de una vez por todas.

El resto de los voladores estaban a la expectativa, impotentes, y es que su población se había reducido casi tanto como las fembots que no podían permitir el sacrificio injustificado de uno de los suyos. Pero nadie le haría frente a los mandatos de Megatron.

Nadie, excepto uno.

Uno que seguía mirando al transformador suspendido sin que nadie imaginara la terrible lucha en su mente. Se sentía tan culpable, solo ver el energon escapar por sus heridas hacia que su chispa doliera, y el ligero rastro que resbalaba desde sus ópticos solo empeoraba las cosas mientras le devolvía una mirada aterrorizada.

La cadena siguió descendiendo.

Él había prometido estar siempre a su lado, que lo protegería y procuraría su bienestar. Incluso una vez arriesgo su vida solo por él.

Ahora estaba a punto de ser destruido frente a sus ópticos, y él no iba a hacer nada para evitarlo…


End file.
